


cobwebs

by voksen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comment Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa after the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cobwebs

There are cobwebs growing slowly in the ceiling corners of Misa's apartment, dust building up on the furniture - she doesn't want anyone else coming in, not anymore, and she just can't bring herself to care if it's clean or not.

Without Light, all the romance has gone out of her life: even death no longer seems beautiful and mysterious; it's just another thing that happens, out of control, bringing down a girl who's always been lucky.

The tabloids are all over it, of course, when she stops wearing lolita, stops smiling - but it suddenly feels like too much work to maintain, and the frills and lace don't seem like her. She doesn't care. (A few weeks later, she cuts her hair short and it causes another minor scandal.)

When she's approached by a bigger agency, impressed with her "new, adult image," she could almost laugh: all she'd ever wanted was to retire as soon as possible, to marry Light, to be happy with him.

She takes the job.


End file.
